Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the remote monitoring, diagnosis and control of machines using connection- and connectionless-modes of communication and is more particularly related to monitoring, the control and diagnosis of business office machines such as copiers, printers, and facsimile machines. The invention is also related to the use and sharing of data bases containing information about the machines being monitored.